Perspectief van De Tijd
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU / coffee talk, a friendship, and love story sharing. but, let see, is Mr. Time hiding something? / NaruXSaku / mention SK, SS, and SS / another super short one shoot / very usual themes / RnR?


**Standard warning applied. OOC / Typo / AU Teen-ish. another super short story, and silly dictions.**

**btw, thanks to Gymnadenia for some kind of inspire me write down this fic.**

**ENJOY ! (:  
**

* * *

**Perspectief van De Tijd**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

**

"HAH? PUTUS?"

Buru-buru menyeruput teh hijau hangat dihadapannya, gadis berambut _pink _itu berusaha tampak tenang, menyembunyikan alisnya yang samar bertaut untuk menghadapi tingkah pemuda jabrik kuning dihadapannya. Dia memang seharusnya sudah tau bagaimana reaksi yang akan diterimanya, tapi, ayolah, dia kemari bukannya untuk sekadar mendengar suara _stereo_ _mega bass_ begitu kan?

"PUTUS? Setengah tahun, mau dikemanain hah?" pemuda itu makin histeris mendapati sang gadis dihadapannya yang bersikap sok santai. "Emang udah nggak ada jalan lain? Nggak bisa diomongin lagi?"

Orang-orang sekitar mulai memberikan perhatian lebih pada sosok _pink_ dan kuning yang berada di sudut paling pojok. Beberapa bahkan sudah bergunjing, ambil presepsi sendiri-diri dari suara cempreng pemuda jabrik yang menggelegar hampir ke seluruh penjuru kafé itu. Sembari menghela nafas, bola mata zamrud mengerling tajam dari bingkai kiri ke arah seberangnnya.

"Sekalian aja kamu keluar, ngais-ngais aspal, sambil teriak-teriak biar orang-orang makin yakin aku lagi mutusin kamu." Sakura menunjuk jendela besar disebelah mereka yang mengarah langsung ke jalan raya. "Mumpung lagi hujan, tuh! Dramatis banget, kan?"

Naruto terkekeh singkat mendengar komentar pedas sahabatnya ini. _Well,_ yang terjadi kali ini memang bukan adegan putus cinta, tapi jelas berita yang dilontarkan gadis merah jambu ini cukup menghenyakkan juga.

"Bener deh, Ra. Kenapa kamu putus?"

Kali ini si gadis meletakkan cangkir teh hijaunya ke meja, menatap langsung bola mata biru safir di hadapannya sambil setengah mengangkat bahu.

"Mau gimana lagi? Aku nggak bener-bener suka sama dia."

Tidak benar-benar menyukai―klasik _plus_ klise. Naruto sudah hapal sekali bagaimana kisah cinta gadis ini bermula, berkembang menjadi ikatan yang lebih pasti, lantas terpuruk sia-sia begitu saja. Yah, itu dia, Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai siapapun yang pernah menjadi mantan pacarnya.

"Pernah sih, sekali..." ujar Sakura kala itu ketika dia ditanya apakah dari sekian banyak mantan pacarnya ada yang benar-benar dia sukai. "Sasuke, tapi sayang dia memang sudah milih Karin jadi pacarnya, apa boleh buat,"

Sasuke memang pacar pertama Sakura. Wajar jika hubungan itu menjadi cukup membekas dan membuat gadis _pink_ itu sedikit menyesal telah menyerah begitu saja ketika Karin mengaku bahwa dirinya telah menjalin hubungan rahasia selama beberapa bulan dengan Sasuke waktu. Tapi dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka memperpanjang masalah, terlebih urusan percintaan. Lagipula, sampai sekarang hubungan _maknae_**(1)** Uchiha itu juga tetap langgeng bersama gadis berambut merah yang bisa dikatakan hampir 'setipe' dengan Sakura itu. Baginya, itu bukan masalah yang besar. Terlebih dia juga sudah melupakan semuanya.

"Tapi kalian sudah ngejalanin hubungan selama enam bulan, lho. Setengah tahun! Kenapa baru sekarang kamu mutusin dia?" ujar Naruto masih berusaha mencari tau apa sebenarnya penyebab Sakura putus kali ini.

"Lama hubungan nggak menjamin kualitasnya, kan?" Sakura malah membalas dengan pertanyaan retoris. Entah apa atau bagaimana, gadis ini cenderung skeptis pada masalah percintaan. Baginya urusan hati sama saja dengan suasana _mood_ waktu PMS―kadang naik kadang turun. Pengaruh masa lalu? Bisa jadi. Tetapi baginya, yang penting dalam berpacaran adalah bagaimana kita mengambil pelajaran dari hubungan itu, bukan ajang bikin obsesi bagaimana keseriusan hubungan itu nantinya.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menghela nafas. Yah, beginilah teman masa kecilnya.

"Padahal menurutku, kamu sama Sai lumayan pantes kok."

Sakura manggut-manggut setuju, Sai memang pemuda yang baik, satu dari sekian mantan yang patut dia acungi jempol. Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu sangat perhatian, tidak heran mengingat profesinya sebagai pelukis muda berbakat yang karyanya sudah tersohor ke pelosok negeri meski masih menyandang status sebagai pelajar sekolah menengah atas. Praktis, seorang pelukis betul-betul paham apa itu detil kan?

"Sai baik," ujar Sakura mulai memberi tanggapan. "perhatian lagi..."

"Tapi...?"

Tapi itu dia. Saking perhatiannya, Sai terkadang begitu memaksakan gaya pacarannya dengan sesuatu yang ideal. Segalanya serba sempurna, tertata begitu mulus dan rapi, sesuai rencana, hingga Sakura tidak punya ruang untuk sekadar berpikir 'apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?'.

Kebanyakan wanita suka dimanja dengan berbagai macam perlakuan yang dilakukan Sai, mungkin. Sayang Sakura bukan satu dari yang bisa menikmatinya. Jujur saja, gadis _pink_ ini menyukai menerka-nerka, dan menciptakan berbagai spekulasi abstrak dalam benaknya. Sampai sejauh ini, apa boleh dikata, Sai bukan orang yang tepat baginya untuk memancing berbagai ekspektasinya. _Duh, _Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengangkat bahunya seraya berkata, "Aku nggak benar-benar menyukainya..."

Naruto cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya.

•••

"Duh! Masih hujan!"

Sakura sengaja bersuara agak keras, berusaha melawan suara hujan yang terus saja menumpahkan banjir bulir air matanya tanpa jera. Tempias-tempias dari rintik deras terus membasahi kedua tubuh pelajar yang sedang berdiri di depan _drop off _ kafé itu. Padahal, dia sudah membunuh waktu sekitar dua jam mendekam dalam kafé, berteman dua cangkir minuman hangat untuk sekadar ngobrol bersama sahabat kecilnya tentang kisah-kisah cintanya yang seakan tak pernah habis. Terkadang Sakura bingung juga, kenapa Naruto selalu saja menurut ketika diajak bertemu di kafé atau rumahnya sehabis dia putus atau ada masalah dengan pacar-pacarnya. Kadang pula dia tidak enak karena seperti terlalu bergantung dengan pemuda jabrik kuning itu.

Tetapi Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang setia mendengar semua ceritanya, tempat dia bisa mencurahkan apapun isi hatinya. Pemuda itu juga pendengar yang baik―terlepas dari sifatnya yang cenderung spontan dan komentar-komentarnya yang terkadang frontal. Maklum, sudah hukum alam bahwa pemuda ini punya kesabaraan yang tidak banyak.

"Wajarlah, kan sudah musimnya!" Naruto memberi komentar pendek, sambil terkekeh ringan. Pemuda jabrik ini memang doyan sekali terkekeh atau cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Mungkin, jika dalam _friend inteview_ Sakura disodori pertanyaan 'Apa hobi Naruto?' satu-satunya yang langsung terlintas dalam pikirannya adalan _nyengir_.

"Gara-gara kamu nih!" protes si gadis _pink_ sambil melipat tangannya, sejurus kemudian alisnya pun bertaut membentuk sudut.

"Lho, kok gara-gara aku?"

"Kalo kamu mau aku ajak ketemuan di rumah, kan aku nggak harus kejebak hujan gini. Sekarang, gimana aku bisa pulang coba!"

Oh ya, sepertinya sifat galak juga harus diselipkan selain sikap skeptis dan apatisnya gadis ini. Pemilik bola mata zamrud itu memang terkenal suka melimpahkan kekesalannya kepada orang-orang sekitar. Tapi entah, Naruto tetap betah saja mendengar semua keluhan dan omelan si _pinkish_ ini. Seakan mendengar gerutuan tanpa maksud yang jelas itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya―kalau sehari tidak ada justru bikin janggal.

"Emang supir kamu kemanaaa?" tanya Naruto, memberikan frekuensi lebih panjang pada kata terakhirnya.

"Mobil aku diservis!" nada bicara sang gadis mulai naik dengan intensitas bertahap. "Iih, itu supir juga gimana sih, udah tau hujan-hujan gini mobil malah diservis. Masa mau cari taksi? Ya aku kehujan―"

_Criiiing!_

Naruto dengan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu bergemericik dari saku celananya, menghindarkan diri dari omelan yang lebih panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas dari gadis _pink_ disebelahnya itu. Kontan saja bola mata zamrud itu membulat tak percaya.

"Mau neb―?"

"Kamu ba—?"

Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menghentikan kalimat mereka ketika sadar bahwa keduanya nyaris akan mengucapkan sesuatu bebarengan.

"Kamu dulu deh!"

"Kamu dulu deh!"

Lagi-lagi keduanya mengucapkan kalimat bebarengan! Kontan saja si gadis dan pemuda itu tergelak singkat. Ada-ada saja, sahabat sih sahabat, tapi tidak sampai sekompak itu juga sampai harus bareng-bareng melulu dalam mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Kamu bawa mobil...?" ucap Sakura akhirnya ketika tawanya mereda. "Tumben!"

Masih setengah berupaya untuk menyudahi tawanya, Naruto menjawab. "Iya, tumben-tumbennya aku dibolehin bawa."

Sambil mengulum senyum, Sakura geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Kenapa coba bisa kebetulan sekali.

"Jadi... mau nebeng?" ujar pemuda jabrik kuning itu sambil melempar tangkap kunci mobilnya dengan penuh gaya.

"Sombong sekali!" Sakura meninju pelan bahu kiri Naruto. "Sudah, antar aku pulang deh, keburu sore!"

Mendengar nada _demanding_, pemuda jabrik kuning itu cuma bisa tersenyum pasrah, sambil membungkuk. "Siap, juragan...!"

Sekali lagi, keduanya meledak tertawa.

•••

Mobil sedan itu baru saja membakar berapa mililiter bahan bakar minyak menjadi gas karbon ketika melintasi parkiran gedung di lantai empat, menuju pintu keluar yang selalu dijaga manis oleh loket keluar parkir di lantai dasar ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyeletuk.

"Jadi, siapa target selanjutnya?"

"Target?" Sakura mendelik tajam. "Kamu pikir aku cari pacar itu sama kayak cari mangsa, hah?"

"Yah, kalo untuk kamu sih nggak jauh beda―_Aww_!" Naruto merintih tiba-tiba akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lengan atasnya yang dicubit buas oleh Sakura. "Sakit tahu, Ra!"

"Sukurin! Salah siapa menghina?"

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu hanya mengerlingkan matanya sambil menggumam samar, "Aku 'kan cuma bilang apa adanya..."

"Kamu ngomong apa?" tanya Sakura dengan segera pasang pose siap mencubit lagi. "Mau lagi ya!"

"Ng-nggak, Ra! Ampuun!" si Uzumaki itu hanya bisa mohon ampun, takut bakal ada ruam biru kentara yang rasa sakitnya berdenyut-denyut sampai sekian hari di lengan atasnya. Sementara Sakura mendengus puas. "Serius deh, udah ada lagi yang pengen kamu ajak jadian?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, "Nggak tau, ah. Mungkin berhenti dulu kali ya?" belum sempat Naruto memberi tanggapan, gadis itu sudah kembali menimpali "Kamu tau sendiri, Nar. Semua cowok di hidupku emang nggak pernah beres!"

"Weits! Berarti aku juga nggak beres, nih?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

"Huu, kalo kamu mah bukan co―" ucapan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti. Tunggu sebentar, apa yang sebenarnya dia ingin katakan? Tentu saja Naruto seorang cowok dan berada disekitar hidupnya, dan―kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang?

"Kok berhenti? Aku bukan cowok?" pemuda jabrik itu melirik sepintas, biru safir langsung bertemu lurus dengan hijau zamrud gadis di sebelahnya itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Entah karena apa, dalam sepersekian detik sang gadis sanggup terhipnotis begitu saja―ada yang berbeda.

Cowok tengil, dengan muka yang nyebelin dan bahkan tidak lebih tinggi daripada dia, entah sejak kapan bermetamorfosa menjadi sosok yang tinggi tegap, punya kharisma, dan walaupun tetap tengil, tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa. Demi apapun, ternyata waktu bisa juga mengubah sosok anak cowok super jahil menjadi pemuda tampan sekian lama, kenapa dia baru sadar?

Sadar bahwa Sakura terdiam cukup lama, Naruto terpanggil rasa penasarannya. "Ra? Kok diem?"

"Ah," Sakura tersadar kemudian memalingkan pandangannya dari _driver seat_ mobil itu, atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang mendudukinya. "Nggak, lagi mikir aja..."

"Mikir...?" Naruto bertanya, memancing Sakura untuk bercerita lebih lanjut sembari membanting setir perlahan ke arah kiri. Akhirnya, tampak juga loket parkirnya!

"Iya, mikir..." jawab Sakura seadanya, lalu tiba-tiba saja bibirnya buru-buru memberi imbuh, "Kamu selalu dengerin masalah cintaku, tapi kamu nggak pernah cerita tentang kamu. Emang... kamu nggak suka sama seseorang?"

Pemuda jabrik ku ning itu kembali melirik sejenak kearah sang gadis, kemudian membalikkan kembali konsentrasinya ke jalan. Kali ini kakinya menginjak pedal rem untuk mengantre membayar tiket parkirnya. "Ada sih..."

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Namanya..." Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya

"Ya...?"

"Rahasia!"

Uzumaki muda itu langsung tertawa puas, sementara gadis itu cemberut.

"Apasih nggak lucu rahasia-rahasia segala!" sang gadis itu menarik ponsel dari sakunya, pura-pura sibuk pada mesin komunikasi mini itu sambil mengalihkan kekesalannya.

"Ye... ngambek!" cibir Naruto sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya, menarik selembar lima ribuan, kemudian memasukkannya lagi kedalam saku dengan segera.

Padahal, kalau tadi Sakura mau memberi perhatian lebih, sedikit saja, pada bagian dalam dompet pemuda jabrik kuning itu, mungkin siapa orang yang dkisuai Naruto takkan jadi misteri lagi―foto sang gadis itu selalu terpajang disana, dan terus menjadi penghuni tetapnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Foto seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink_ dan mata hijau zamrud.

Ah, waktu, sampai kapan kau mau menikmati kisah 'kucing-kucingan' mereka?

'_Lihat saja,'_

_

* * *

_

.

_sesungguhnya dia ada di dekatmu, tapi kau tak pernah menyadari itu. dia selalu menunggumu, untuk nyatakan cinta._

_sesungguhnya dia adalah diriku, lebih dari sekedar teman dekatmu._

_berhentilah mencari, karena kau telah menemukannya._

― Drive - Akulah Dia

_

* * *

_

**.**

**FIN  
**

**05.12.10 || 2.46 AM**

**

* * *

**

**(1) **: _maknae_ kalau tidak salah adalah bahasa (atau istilah) korea untuk yang paling muda

**Author's Note** :

_J-jadi judulnya nggak match, yah meman ==" entah kenapa, susah banget lho nyari ide buat bikin judulnya, ngublek-ngublek gugel trenslet sampe berapa lama dah saya sampai akhirnya mutusin buat pake judul ini (dan udah gitu tetep nggak match lagi) *elahbegolurin* so finally, i made another NaruSaku oneshoot :) nggak tau kenapa akhirnya saya mutusin buat nulis fic ini, padahal harusnya saya drafting ELEGI atau YEARNING (well, tidak perlu bertanya mengapa itu tidak keluar-keluar, saya setak) yasudah =_=_

self-checker : _conflict-less, SHORT, and silly -_- bahasanya juga aneh kan? ha-ha._

_reviews / flame / concrit always welcome guys, gimme some !_

v

v

v


End file.
